


Home, Sweet Home

by FraserBlade (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FraserBlade
Summary: It was a momentous day. Everyone would remember where they were the day Mark Watney come home.





	Home, Sweet Home

It had been a very long time since Mark Watney had stood on Earth’s soil and everyone knew how tense and difficult it had been to get him home in one piece.

Something else everyone knew, and would be sure to remember for the rest of their days was where they were the day Mark Watney and the rest of the Ares 3 crew set foot back on Earth.

You had been lucky enough to get the day off work and you were sure as hell you would be spending it welcoming that fucking remarkable man back home.   
 Sure you knew you wouldn’t be the only civillian there that day and you knew you wouldn’t be anywhere near him and you knew he would never know you were there but you simply had to be there. 

It was silly really since you didn’t even know him but the whole world had watched and waited with baited breath with each attempt to rescue him and now that he was home, you just had to be there to see it. After all that had gone wrong in the efforts to save him, it was a miracle that he was safe. That was the kind of miracle that had to be seen to be truly believed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr @x-would-you-kindly


End file.
